Hidden Valley Mission
by purehaku
Summary: During their new mission to protect the new ally of Konoha,Sasuke realizes that affections shouldn't be feared but accepted. sasuxsaku, slight gaaxsaku
1. one: Sakura holds back

My first ever Naruto fic! I hope you like it! sasuxsaku pairing :)

Hidden Valley Mission

She could feel the warmth of the morning sun on her blanket. Thinking it was probably around 7:30 in the morning, she sat down on her bed then after a couple of minutes, she retired again and hid her face under a pillow. "Now that I think of it…" she started, "I've been following him like some kind of a lovesick puppy…"

She threw her pillow at the edge of the bed and groaned. She sat up again on her bed and got off it, proceeding to the vanity mirror and looking at herself.

She was a mess. She was never used to waking up at mornings anyway.

Her hair was everywhere; pink strands were loosely covering her puffy eyes that were the result of yesterday evening's cry. The evening was terrible. Haruno Sakura, grabbed a brush and pondered over what Uchiha Sasuke said that night.

_"I hate being followed. I hate being watched. Stop it."_

_Sakura, having thought that Sasuke was having another of his temper problems, smiled and joked around. "It's okay! I'll just watch your training and besides," she grabbed the heavy basket she brought and showed it to him. "I brought food! Lucky Naruto is not here."_

_"I don't want you here." He answered back, his back in front of her. "You've been giving me problems and it's really disturbing my concentration and everything so stop it. Don't you have anything else to do?"_

_"But-"_

_"I mean it!" he shouted, then disappeared in a puff of smoke._

Her green eyes shone with tears again and she immediately wiped it away. Sasuke probably thought that he was the only thing in her mind. She let out a laugh. She put down her brush and closed her eyes, concluding everything. "He's probably right. I should get a life." Opening her eyes again, she smiled with confidence. "Okay Sasuke, your words mean that much to me." She whispered, finally heading towards the bathroom.

"Another noodles please!" Naruto exclaimed, putting his empty bowl on top of another one, adding to 7. Giggling beside him was Hinata, amused by Naruto's big appetite. On his other side was Shikamaru, looking at Naruto. "I feel like I'm with Chouji right now. You know Hinata, you shouldn't waste good money on Naruto." He said, stretching out his arms. "I wonder what they want us to do this time." He suddenly said, referring to what Kurenai and all their other sensei said.

Naruto slurped on his noodles and answered. "Beats me. Delicious! Thanks for the treat Hinata!"

The blue haired genin blushed and meekly smiled. "It's okay." She looked at Shikamaru and gave her thought. "Probably another mission, but it's really weird that they want all of us genins to be in the same mission." She cast a sideway glance at the street and saw a familiar pink haired girl dressed in her usual red clothes. "Oh, it's Sakura."

_No more thoughts of Sasuke._ Sakura thought as she walked to towards Ino's flower shop. "I'll show him that I am a great ninja and I've learned everything. Maybe then he'll accept me…" Sakura whispered to herself, entering Ino's shop with a fake smile on her face.

"Oh, you're here again? Another flower for your Sasuke?" Ino greeted Sakura, grinning.

"Good morning Ino." She greeted back and looked at the flowers. "I'll take the daffodils."

Ino got it for her and though for a moment, "You're going to Lee?"

Sakura nodded, getting the two daffodils from her friend. "Yeah. Sasuke's probably wandering elsewhere, who knows?"

Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What's this? You're talking like he's not you Sasuke-kun at all!" Ino eyed her evilly and then pounded her fist on her other hand. "Aha! He dumped you didn't he? I knew it, he's better off with me!" she joked, knowing Sakura would make her pay for what she said.

Sakura laughed. "See you later." She simply answered and went out the door. Ino raised her eyebrow in confusion. "What's up with those two anyway?"

By 8:30 am, Naruto has met up with Kakashi before going to the assigned place for the meeting. "Hey Kakashi, what's up with every genin meeting up?"

Kakashi lowered his Making Out Paradise book, and looked at Naruto. "Why should I tell you first? I want to see you early because I don't want you fighting up with the others. Where's Sasuke?"

Naruto heaved a sigh. "How should I know? I'm not his mom."

"You dope." Someone answered, giving Naruto a hard smack on the head. Naruto glared at Sasuke and showed him his fist. "Why you-"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and looked around. "That's strange. It's usually Sakura who gets here early." Naruto agreed and looked around. "Or maybe she just went ahead." Sasuke replied, walking away from them. "Let's go."

They were the last team to arrive and everyone was there except Rock Lee and Kankurou. Seeing his newfound crush, Naruto gleefully ran towards Hinata. She smiled and showed him a lunchbox full of sandwiches. Naruto felt like in heaven. _This is nice! Having Hinata supply me with food and support is the best._ He cast his eyes on Sasuke and shook his head. _That dimwit,_ he thought, standing beside Hinata, _he could use Sakura to temper him down. _Having thought of Sakura, he roved his eyes around the area. "Strange. Sakura's not here yet." He muttered.

"Listen up!" Kurenai exclaimed. "Lord Hokage has found another ally for Konoha." Kakashi nodded, and while Kurenai was explaining, Sakur came into view. All eyes were on her, so she just waved an apologetic hand to Kakashi and walked over to Ino.

"Since when did you start appearing late?" Ino asked. Sakura shrugged and replied, "The meeting just started anyway." Ino gave a puzzled look at her friend, who was listening intently to Kurenai. _She's so strange…_

"It's Mist Village, their new area is found in Hundred Valleys. You're tasked to guard their new village for about two weeks." Kurenai concluded.

Shikamaru sighed. "That's it? It's like going on a vacation." Chouji elbowed Shikamaru and gave a satisfying lick. "I heard they serve the best food! Ow!" Ino gave him a loud spank and sighed. "Honestly, don't you ever think of something else?"

Kakashi gave a small cough to get their attention. "Being a new ally of Konoha and just rebuilding a village is a sign of threat. Valid sources say that a group of assassins want that village cleared. They supply the best quality of weapons and it would be a great boost to Konoha. If there are assassins willing to do that, I'm pretty sure you'll be up against good opponents."

Kurenai whispered something to Kakashi's ear and Kakashi nodded. "Oh, of course. Temari?"

The blonde girl gave a small nod and ask what Kakashi want. "Can you and Gaara do a little spying. Down the valley is the large village of Hanado. Lord Hokage wants you to catch this renegade anbu,"

"Now how come they have that mission!" Naruto bellowed, wanting to strangle Kakashi.

Gaara remained his cool just by standing on the corner. Temari looked at him and shrugged. "Sure. I guess two of us can manage. Unless anyone out there wants to come with us." Temari looked at the other genins. He saw Sasuke and Neji giving it a thought and Naruto was about to stand up when someone approached Kakashi and volunteered. Temari was surprised, she never thou.

Even Kakashi was surprised. "Are you sure Sakura? If you think they really need you-"

Sakura smiled. "It's better if I'm with them. I don't think I'm of any help in their group either." Since everyone was all ears, their eyes soon landed on Sasuke.

The raven haired genin heard it clearly. He knew Sakura's statement was clearly pointing at him. He frowned. _What's up with her?_ Feeling everyone was staring at him, he turned his back to them and sat down quietly.

"Temari?" Kurenai asked, Temari gave her a thumbs-up sign when Gaara didn't give any reaction. "That's his yes." Temari pointed out.

"Okay then!" Kakashi answered. "Both groups will depart at 5:00 am sharp tomorrow morning."

When everyone was walking out now, Sasuke waited for Sakura to walk towards him but was dismayed when she joined Temari. "Is she that angry with me?" he asked himself, slowly sauntering away from the meeting place. Sakura could only watch his retreating figure.

This first chapter really doesn't have anything yet! The second one will be better! Thanks! Pls review! J


	2. two: Cowardice

Thanks for my first two reviewers! sasusakufan and springninja. This chapter is written mostly on Sasuke's thoughts and feeling to Sakura. Hope you like it. J pls review

Two:

It was just four weeks ago when Sakura happened to pass by his training ground. He usually wanted to be alone when he trains, but Sakura's presence didn't mind him at all…yet.

He knew she was just watching, then from time to time she shows up, bringing him extra food and water. When the time for rest comes she usually asks him first whether if it was okay to keep him company.

She usually tells him stories about her past, flower arranging and sometimes crazy antics of Naruto. She possessed no self-confidence when she was young, which he find hard to believe. "Ino was a dear friend. She gave me strength and taught me how to stand on my own feet."

"I thought you hate her." Sasuke mumbled, lying down on the grass while staring at the bright blue afternoon sky. She laughed. And when she does that, he can't help but just gaze at her. Her pink hair swaying with the wind and her laughter wafted through the air. It was like listening to a gentle music, and he liked the feeling.

There was a time he had a chance to sniff her hair. And while she was explaining to him the beauty of flowers, he was thinking about her hair. It smelled like flowers in the spring.

So when did he start having problems with Sakura?

It just happened. The more time he spent with her, the more she gets into his mind. Her worries became his worries as well. He just can't think of anything else than training. He wanted power. He wanted to be stronger. By doing so, he may have the answer to his sharingan gift.

Or curse.

It was a gift when it comes to battles. A lot feared it, some wanted to see the real power of Sasuke. He thirst for power. Sakura makes him forget all sorts of things.

Like for instance, being tired.

_"You've been giving me problems and it's really disturbing my concentration and everything so stop it. Don't you have anything else to do?"_

That was what he said to her. He was just being frank.

Why did she have to go with someone else?

Up on the roof, Sasuke frowned and closed his eyes. He felt the cold night air on his skin and he could hear the soft tinkiling of small bells, probably the one hanging in Kiba's room.

He could her laugh again.

"Stop!" he said to himself. He thought for a moment then sighed. Is he in love with her? Sasuke threw that thought away. Love is probably the most stupid thing ever made up in the minds of people. So he couldn't be in love, since he doesn't know how it feels anyway.

"It's probably my conscience." He figured out. He realized saying those things to Sakura hurt him too. Sakura is special to him. No more than that. He stood up, and inhaling the evening air, said to himself, "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

4:45. They're about to leave. The others are probably by the lake already, the place where they should be meeting. Packing the last of her things, she grabbed her back and proceeded outside. It was still dark. The lamp posts made the street look gloomy. And hiding behind one of it was…

"Sasuke-kun?"

He stepped out of the shadows and eyed her. "What's wrong with you?" he said, but he knew that wasn't what he was supposed to say.

She stood there, eyes glued to the ground. "I…I have something to say…" she whispered. Her voice was so soft, he has to get nerar hr to able to hear her clearly. "What do you mean-"

She cut him off. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

_She's sorry…for what?_ He thought. Sakura continued to talk, but won't look at him. "You must think I'm weak, vulnerable, too simple. I…" she stopped, hoping to find more courage. Her heart was beating so fast.

"I want to prove that you don't have to worry about me."

Her statement caught his attention. So she knew she makes him worried. "I've been following you around like some kind of crazy fool." She said, laughing sadly. "I'm sorry for messing around with your time and-"

"Is that why you're going with Gaara and Temari?" he asked. _It's__ okay, you can come with us. _He wanted to say that, but strained himself.

She smiled. "Probably. I was wondering what would a day be like without seeing you." She whispered.

_A day without seeing Sakura._ He was wondering what would it feel like if she hadn't known her at all. No more hearing of her stories and laughter, no more of her foolishness. No more of Sakura.

"A day without seeing you." He said to himself, not wanting Sakura to hear it. He felt so stupid talking to himself. Why can't he just say it to Sakura.

He felt like a coward.

Realization dawned at him. That was what he feared. He fears falling for Sakura.

He looked at her again. She clutched her bag and waved her hand at him. "Ja ne SAsuke-kun. See you soon. Who knows…" she looked at him straight in the eye, her green eyes illuminating the light from the lamp post. "Maybe I'll be a different Sakura."

Sasuke clenched his fist. What did she mean by that? He didn't say anything about change. He doesn't want her to change. "Wait Sakura…" he said, but his voice came out like a whisper.

The next thing he knew she was already gone.

Pls review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Thanks a lot! hugs chibihaku kawaii!


End file.
